Torn
by Seriouslywut
Summary: Roberto is the sole idol for the Spix macaw tribe. However, when new conflicts arise, things get out of hand. Roberto eventually becomes infatuated with a female Scarlet macaw. However, it's not easy loving someone from a different enemy tribe. Will he solve the ultimate war between the two tribes... or die trying?
1. Past the Boundaries

**Greetings fellow readers! I decided to expand my creativity, thus allowing me to produce new stories to tell. I'll be honest, I've gone into a writers block with, "Last Days." Don't fret though, a new chapter should be uploaded very soon! I spent a crazy amount of time writing this introduction, so a review afterwards would be much appreciated. Alright, I won't keep you waiting any longer! Enjoy my new story, "Torn."**

* * *

The sun's piercing hot temperatures radiated throughout the amazon, humidity left in its wake. The sun was a perfect disc, cut in half by the edge of the world. Sunlight colored the tropical woodlands an astonishing palette of warm colors. The tropical woodland's were littered with vile wildlife, each ecosystem bearing its own variety of unique animals. Scents of the jungle lingered in the air like fallout, the bittersweet smells of orchids, oncidium, and passion flowers intertwined together, creating a heavenly-like scent. That very scent was enough to awaken my senses, thus pulling me from the dreamworld. I stretched my cerulean body to its full extent, the pleasurable sensation pulsates through me like sonar. I let loose a yawn of satisfaction, sloppily smacking my beak together afterwards. Eventually, I drowsily exposed my eyes to the blinding light, instantly regretting it. Now recovered, I sluggishly hoisted myself off the floor, studying my surroundings as I did so. The hallow I inhabited extended through the entire tree, decorated with different patches of vegetation, littering the walls. The light seemed to filter through the entrance of the hallow, thus brightening it a substantial amount. However, the monstrous hallow lacked audacity, for I was all alone, which irked me beyond measure.

It's true, I was a solo macaw, desperately seeking a female counterpart of whom I could share my life with. I wanted somebody to live for. Someone to protect, nourish, and even sacrifice myself for. However, it proved to be a challenging task, despite being attractive as I am labeled. Every female I've ever been acquainted with is bone headed, and I don't mean that lightly. The reason I opine this is because the sole female swoons over my pristine looks, but nothing more. No macaw has never known me past my appearance, and though to some people this is considered flattering in many ways, I personally despise it. Because of this, I never truly took part in a full on relationship. I'll admit, I fooled around once or twice with a select few birds, but none of them met my standards. It left me speechless, to say the least. However, despite all my troubling thoughts, I managed to hold on to what little hope I had.

* * *

Shortly after my awakening, I darted from my hallow, searching for any nutritional substance that would subdue my stomach's cries of nourishment. I aviate throughout the tropical woodland, executing hazardous flight maneuvers along the way. Eventually, my path of flight intercepts with that of a starfruit tree. I cautiously landed upon a flimsy branch, testing the weight capacity before indulging upon the succulent fruit before me. I didn't want to take part in an accident, thus leading to a fatal injury. However, my desire to nourish my stomach outweighed any logical thinking, thus I deliberately threw myself at the fruit. To my own horror, I misplaced my claw, losing my balance. I outstretched my wings to their fullest extent, trying desperately to grasp onto anything. I let forth an ear splitting squawk of distress, with enough audacity to possibly alert the entire woodland. I thrashed about... seizing my ocular organs shut... ready for impact. But nothing happened. With bewilderment, I exposed my eyes to my savior. He grasped my flying appendage firmly, a look of surprise evident upon his facial features.

"That would have been a nasty fall." He chortled, tugging me to safety. I instantly recognized his familiar unique voice.

"Thank you, Blu!" I voiced, gratitude morphed within my words. "You saved me." I added in disbelief.

"Don't mention it." He answered triumphantly. Silence awkwardly follows suit. "What brings you here?" He inquired, already enlightened of why.

"Just... gathering food." I state blankly, thankfully Blu broke the ice first. Though I am a confident bird, I still lacked social skills. "What about you?" I ask, engaging in the small talk.

"Same as you, only for two." He jokes at his own little rhyme scheme. Not fully understanding the gag, I uncomfortably went along with it. "Jewel wanted me to gather breakfast." He explained, noticing my puzzled facial expression. At the explanation of Jewel, I quivered with delight. It was true, I was envious of Blu, pardon the rhyme. Everything I desperately wanted to acquire, he owned. Of course I was infatuated with Jewel, I'd be untruthful if I said I didn't. However, I acknowledge my boundaries. Jewel... as much as I despise it... is taken... and I must move on... yet I find it very difficult to do so. "Hello... Roberto?!" I was obstructed from my thoughts completely. Blu stood before me, gesturing his wings in my face "Earth to Roberto?" He joked.

"Y-yes?" I spill forth from my beak in panic, shaking my head profusely.

"You started staring into space there." Blu explained, grinning at me.

"No... I didn't." I lied, trying to change the topic at hand. "Alright?" Blu pondered my dodgy behavior.

"Well, see you around, Roberto." Noticing my abrupt attitude, he darted from the tree, but not before remembering his previous conversation with his father-in-law. "Wait, Roberto!" He called out, acquiring my attention, "Eduardo needs to speak with you as soon as possible!" He informed. I nod my head in approval, watching him take to the skies once more.

"Bye, Blu." I mutter under my breath pitiably. I tend to my previous task in gathering nutrients. Then, I aviate back to my dwelling, with two succulent starfruit secured safely between my talons.

* * *

My destination lied ahead. Noticing this, I simply descended, landing at the base of the hallow.

"There you are!" An audible voice booms from inside the hallow. I eventually locate the source of the voice, linking it to be Eduardo.

"Hey, Eduardo!" I greet. His masculine azure army style body strides towards me, almost intimidating me. He halts in front of me, to close for comfort. Then, to my discomfort, envelopes me into an embrace.

"How's my wing-man holding up?" He asks sincerely, still squeezing tight around my abdomen with unnecessary force.

"G-Great!" I sputter, gasping for much needed oxygen. His iron-like grip loosens, granting me an opportunity to inhale a dose of oxygen.

"Good to hear!" He maintains an inviting stare, "Listen... I need to inform you of something." He forms a stern look, as if to emphasize its importance.

"About what, sir?" I ask curiously.

"The war continues between us and the Scarlets, as you know." He began, referring to the impish scarlet macaws. "I've been informed by the hunting parties of... blood shed." He continued, putting emphasis in his words.

"Like... what?!" I articulate slowly, trying to fully soak up the morbid information. "I've been enlightened of a recent battle between two naive teenagers." His voice aches, holding back the tears, "They both... killed each other!" He proceeds.

"Killed each other?!" I yell in disbelief. "Never, in all my tribal years have I heard of such a morbid thing." This new piece of information alarmed me, sending shockwaves throughout my entire body.

"The Scarlets believe it was us who acted in the fight first." He informed accusingly.

"They can't blame us without proof!" I protest angrily, running my flying appendages through my feathered crest, exhaling deeply.

"I'm afraid t-they... can." Eduardo looses his footing, collapsing to the floor below him.

"Sir!" I shout, rushing to his aid. I held his neck in place.

"My heart." Tears engulf his ocular sockets as he clenches his chest. He inhales a wet dose of oxygen, thus blocking his airway. A fit of gags spawn forth from his beak.

"Eduardo, are you okay!?" I firmly held him upright.

"I'll be alright, just getting old." He informs, soaking in precious oxygen, "I'm scared... what's to come of this?" He gulps. His words darted through me like a bullet. The leader of our tribe was... frightened?! "I mean... what if they attack our tribe... everything we've ever worked for?" He cries profusely. This was outrageous, our very own leader... was having a panic attack. "If I shall fail my tribe... then what would they think of me?!"

"Sir, please calm down." I lower my voice substantially, trying my best to soothe him. The sweat starts to formulate between his feathers, his blood pressure indefinitely rising to.

"Do not tell me... what to do!" He shouts, rage morphed within his facial expression. I shrink within my feather coated body, scared to even speak.

"Sorry, sir." I muster up the courage and apologize. "What can I do to assist you?" I ask, regretting my previous outbursts.

"That's why I like you, Roberto." He half chuckles. "Always asking what you... c-can do for your tribe." He grins. "We need a little of that in all of us."

"Thanks, sir." I bow my head in gratitude. His comments uplifts me, allowing me to accomplish any task he threw at me. I knew I wouldn't let him down, for I was his trusty wing-man.

"You may attend the search party for further investigation." He suggests, "They leave at sunset."

"I'll be there." I smile at him triumphantly, giving him a definite nod. I help hoist him off of the floor, allowing him to get to his claws. He bows, turns on one talon, and darts through the hallow. He exits, leaving me behind to acquire a set plan of action.

* * *

Sunset

* * *

The fiery orb in the sky was diminishing into nothingness. I watched, captivated by its utter beauty. I unconsciously look next to me, expecting someone to materialize in the gap that was open air, but none came. I sulk.

"If only I had someone to share this sunset with." I murmur under my breath. I counter my gaze, this time concentrating upon my flying appendages. I evince at the delicate object I clasp firmly between my wings. Enfolded in them was an average sized blossom. I studied it and it's intricate appearance. It reminded me of Jewel. I remember when we were young and immature, I'd always gather flowers for her. I would then embed it within her head feathers, then admire her beauty from afar. I laugh to myself at the previous retentions. Eventually, a scowl replaces my smile.

"I love you, Jewel." I whisper. "But I must let you go." I cast the flower into the skies above me, watching quietly as the wind carried the flower away. Once out of yonder, I made my trek towards the search teams.

* * *

I descend towards the soft rich watered-down soil below me. Luckily, the search parties were just departing from our domain. I made my abrupt appearance at the flank of the crowd. I embrace the stunning sight in front of me. The clearing had been littered with azure colored macaws, each one keen on discovering more evidence of the attack, previously mentioned by Eduardo. I reluctantly followed the crowd past the tribe border, studying my surroundings carefully. Eduardo appeared to be upfront, giving orders to any newcomers. I listened intently, drawing my attention to him.

"They're are some rules I'd like to enlighten you about!" Eduardo shouts, getting the crowd's attention. Once silence lingers in the air, he proceeds, "Rule number one... always stay with the group!" He pauses, fueling his lungs briefly with air, "Rule number two... do not let your guard down!" He roared, implying emphasis to certain important words, "Last but not least. Rule number three... just... don't be stupid." Eduardo remarks quickly.

"Do I make myself clear!" He shouts like a drill-sergeant.

"Yes sir!" All the macaws replied in unison, except me. I understood the enforced rules completely. However, I was keen on fighting for myself, that being if trouble ever arises. I tagged on alone, flanking the crowded lines of macaws. I hung my head down low, marching at my own rhythm.

"Now... let's fly!" Eduardo implied cooly. Eduardo's masculinity; despite being aged, allowed him a fair distance in front, guiding us to said destination. One by one, each macaw took off, tailing the next one. I wait for my turn before taking to the skies. I keep a stern frown the rest of the journey, thus allowing me freedom from indulging in conversation, as most of the macaws were. The trek was short, about a minute flight, which appalled me.

"We've arrived!" Eduardo called out. "Now, may I remind you, we remain in a free zone as of now." He informs, "Which means, all crime is considered legal here, no punishments follow suit." He scolds further, educating the newcomers. "I don't want any of you ever crossing the labeled borders of our tribe!" He shouted angrily, "It's not safe. Not without my consent or permission first!" He rambled on, "I don't want to see any of you turn into one these demised teenagers." He stated darkly. "You may now look around."

"Jesus... I'd thought he'd never stop talking." A light feathered macaw reluctantly whispered to his comrade, to which he chortled with laughter. Eduardo gave a watchful eye at the two, quieting them down instantly. I made my way towards the front of the crowd, seeking my leader.

"Eduardo!" I called, entangled within the cerulean colored crowd.

"Roberto!" He boomed, his stern appearance fades as he searched through the crowd.

"I've made a discovery!" I shout, formulating a theory within my head.

"Make way!" Eduardo called out, and just like the bible or whatever, he cleared the blue colored sea of macaws, allowing me to stroll through unharmed. "Yes?" He asked, lowering his voice as I approached him.

"My question is..." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Why did they fight so close to our tribe?" I asked, "I mean... If anything it'd be them attacking us first." I insist.

"I don't see your point?!" Eduardo stated confused.

"Maybe this naive uneducated bird was dared to go past the tribe boundaries against his will, where he later met another scarlet." I tried my very best to articulate my theory, but to no avail.

"Even if a scarlet came within our tribal boundaries, there is no say in who attacked whom first." Eduardo simply stated like it was obvious.

"It just doesn't add up." I had a hunch for my theory, and I wouldn't stop until I confirmed it. "Why would a scarlet travel this close to our tribe, only to start an argument?" I ponder to myself. Eduardo dismisses me, and I bow my head in respect. I commence my investigation into the clearing, searching for any desperate clues. Upon searching, I found what I was looking for. A pristine set of footprints were etched into the thick soil. Intrigued, I followed there path. However, I didn't realize how far I traveled into enemy territory. Eventually, the footprints ended.

"Bummer." I snap, sighing in defeat. "All of that hard work for noth-" An unknown object strikes my abdomen with abrupt force, the wind completely knocked out of me. I tumble through the foliage, trying desperately to stop myself. I whirl down an incline, picking up speed like a bolder. I clench my eyes shut, praying for this parliament to end. I expose my eyes quickly, taking in my surroundings. However, it was to late for preparation. I slammed into a tree trunk moments later... everything went black.

* * *

**Talk about a cliffhanger, huh? Things will start picking up in the next chapter. However, I wanted to fully indulge you with informative content as to give you a lead to the plot. I wonder what happened to Roberto? Leave a review telling me what you think happened and I may use your idea!**


	2. Plan of Action

**First off, I apologize for the late update, as I couldn't get around to make a new chapter. I was profusely stressed with creating this chapter; almost losing my sanity in doing so. I went through like three different drafts coming up with a plot and decided on this one. I hope you all enjoy the story so far and want to indulge yourself within my stories. I am only continuing with your desirable support, so reviews are much appreciated! Thank you peeps and without further ado here is the next succulent chapter awaiting for you to feast your eyes upon.**

* * *

An unknown force strikes my abdomen, sending me backwards. I tumble downwards, simultaneously preparing my fragile body for impact. Moments later my skeletal structure was firmly acquainted with that of a inconveniently placed tree. Instantly, my vision becomes fragmented as I tumble furthermore into the blackened abyss that is my conscious.

* * *

My thoughts are fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I am alert. Instantly, my nerves awaken, pain ridiculing throughout my entire anatomy. The pain seizes my body completely, enveloping my fragile body as If I were wrapped within a blanket of rusty sharp nails. I confine my eyes behind my eyelids, for fear of exposing them to the horrific scene displayed before me.

I could sense a slight deformation of bone cartilage within my wing. Furthermore, the thumping sensation of my abiding nerves were being stressed to their limits. I needed to act, to execute any alteration my joints could muster. However, I was to impaled to do anything. I lay, sprawled out upon the wet soil beneath me, greedily taking in precious oxygen.

_"You're pathetic."_ A familiar baneful voice mocked from afar. I deliberately craned my neck upwards, listening intently for the atrocious voice to speak again. _"I could kill you right now."_ The voice rang out, fear ridiculing throughout my entire being. I silently worked up the courage and declare hoarsely.

_"W-Who are you?"_ I dare to ask. Eerie silence manifests within the air. Mere seconds pass before the silhouetted figure breaks it.

_"Only your worst nightmare."_ The voice boomed defiantly, hearty mischievous laughter spilling forth from his beak.

_"P-Please don't hurt me."_ I manage to stutter, examining the familiar avian-like figure before me. I swallow in fear, my throat stinging from parchment.

_"That kind of pathetic talk will get you killed."_ The avian assures darkly.

_"P-Please, I'm hurt."_ I stutter forth, almost on the verge of tears.

_"I'm afraid I can't let you off the hook."_ He spoke, sarcasm laced within his tone, _"You broke the rules."_

_"W-What rules?"_ I deadpanned.

_"Don't play dumb with me!"_ His voice circumnavigated throughout the entire perimeter of land.

_"Sir, I didn't kn-"_ I spit forth. However, I was crudely interrupted by the commanding abstruse feathered creature before me.

_"That's what they all say."_ He bickered, _"You spix birds are all identical, physically and emotionally!"_ His stereotypical remarks provoked me, thus surpassing my breaking point. I knew exactly who it was.

_"F-Felipe?"_ I retort in disbelief.

_"What's it to you, Roberto?"_ The crimson avian back talked. I awe, unable to counterclaim his snide remark. The central hellions that dwell within me, escape from their cells, an unrelenting anger brought forth in its wake,_ "I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the dire consequences."_ He articulated, sarcasm morphed within his harrowing tone, ailing me completely.

_"P-Please, Let me be!"_ I petitioned,_ "I'll be out of your feathers, I swear!"_

_"I'm afraid It's already to late."_ The masculine male exhaled,_ "You already screwed up."_

_"Don't do this, Felipe!"_ I pleaded. However, my pleas of mercy were proven futile. I horrifically watch as his masculine frame approaches. I squirm weakly beneath his dominating silhouette. However, the joints I inherited were now stinging, thus I remained motionless, accepting my fate.

**_"Nighty night, Roberto!"_ **He growled with unseen enjoyment. A concealed punch parroted throughout the expanse. The abrupt force of my nape being struck fragmented my vision further. Thus time repeated itself as I tumbled against my will into the blackened chasm that is my conscious.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

* * *

I fix my youthful eyes upon the divine woodland, studying the scene below me. The expanse was littered with crimson figures, each one undergoing it's own exquisite adventure. The tribe was surprisingly uncluttered and relatively organized. Each avian was forcefully acquainted with a career, thus each avian had a sole purpose within its community.

The tribe was also abundant with vile avian wildlife, more so then their competitors, the spixs. The spix macaw tribe lacked in comparison in every category. Ever since I was born I had been forcefully informed of our rivalry against the Spixs. I personally despise this crude assumption and choose to believe otherwise. However, if my papa ever found out, I'd suffer dire consequences. Inevitably, I chose to keep my beak shut, keep my opinion to myself.

The audacity volumes within the tribe had reached an undesirable peak.

The tribal clearing was engrossed in conversation, as if it were a large cafeteria. Intrigued, I decide to venture forth from the safety of my shelter. I descend moments later, lightly brushing the flower beds beneath me as I touch down. Loud exhales of dubiety manifest within the open air. I scan the area and catch a glimpse of a group of macaws circumnavigating around an unknown presence. Captivated by their bazaar behavior, I decided on investigating. As I tread forward, the macaws immediately recognized me, thus they respectfully took a step back. This allowed a safeguard boundary to form, allowing me to trudge my way through. The tribe was known for doing this, I mean, I am the tribes leader's daughter after all.

A familiar masculine voice resonates from the center of the crowd. Instantly, I knew it was my father's. But what would've caused so much attention? I pondered the newly developed question as I enclose further upon my father. The dangerous sea of macaws depart completely, thus I took a glimpse in front of me. I deadpan as I glare at my papa. He stood boldly, possessing within his flying appendages, a badly beaten blue macaw, heartily groped by his nape.

_"D-Daddy?"_ I sound joylessly.

_"Honey."_ He spoke in alarm, noticing his daughter's condescending glare. He remained aghast, also inexpressive. The crowd instantly fell mute, _"Go back to the hallow."_ He briskly commanded, guilt laced within his words, _"You shouldn't see this."_ He spoke gingerly. I course my gaze towards the wounded blue macaw. He was desperately trying to acquire air by futilely detaching my father's heavy-duty grasp. I was further appalled by the blue macaw's abominable abrasions. During the brusque conversion, It became so undesirably noiseless that I could sparsely apprehend the sporadic breathing patterns coming forth from the blue macaw's beak.

_"Let him go!"_ I command. I horrifically watch as my father drops the defenseless bird to the dirt. The hostage macaw instantly gasps for oxygen, gagging simultaneously. He wheezes profusely, writhing in austere pain. I candidly sympathize the suffering avian.

However, I knew my boundaries within the community. I knew my father all to well to know what he was going to do with this macaw's manipulated body. I knew I'd be despised within the community if I'd ever assist this hostage blue macaw. I also knew I was powerless against my father's motives.

Thus, I heatedly gyrate on one talon, heading back to my hallow, not wanting to further indulge upon my father's lunatic acts of punishment. I march towards the hallow I call home in a fit.

* * *

**Felipe's POV**

* * *

I incautiously lug Roberto's manipulated anatomy through the clearing. The scene I caused undesirably gathered the attention of the tribe, thus an onslaught of pestering questions broke loose from within the crowd. I remained speechless, avoiding eye contact with everyone. My center of attraction was mainly focused upon punishing Roberto. However, the audacity of the questioning macaws reached an undesirable peak, thus I began commanding at the top of my lungs.

_"Be quite!"_ I shriek hoarsely, _"All of you._" I instructed, earning the absence of sound from the tribe. _"We have a rule breaker!"_ I inform nonchalantly, I remain a leader-like pose as to show my dominating role as leader. I held Roberto by his nape like a trophy, suspending him within the air like a crane,_ "He has entered within our tribal boundaries. Thus, mandatory punishment shall be executed."_ I finished.

_"D-Daddy?"_ A familiar feminine voice sounds from within the sea of red. I reluctantly set my eyes upon my daughter's. instantly, disgrace charges throughout my entire idle anatomy. I felt like I had been punctured in the beak a collective amount of times.

_"Honey."_ I commence to allege, but couldn't articulate any further. I was at a loss for words, focusing upon her condescending glare. I remained motionless, quickly conjuring a sentence, _"Go back to the hallow."_ I reluctantly commanded, _"You shouldn't see this."_ I finished.

_"Let him go!"_ I disguised the terrified expression I conjured, provoked by my offspring's unexpected audacity in which she vociferated. I grudgingly liberated my possession of Roberto's nape, dropping him in the grime below. I watch briefly as my daughter whirls around like a top, fleeing the scene.

_"Luna!"_ I mourn._ "Luna, please don't do this!"_ I command. However, my demand's weren't complied with, and she left. Thus I brushed off her abrupt attitude and commanded my thoughts on the sole purpose of punishing Roberto._ "Lucas, lock him up, will you?"_ I command my nearest laborer, to which he respectfully nods his crest. I gesture my wings towards the defenseless blue macaw beneath me. _"Thank you, Lucas."_ I voiced with gratitude.

_"My pleasure, sir."_ He grinned before completing his instructed task.

* * *

**Luna's POV**

* * *

I compose myself within my nest, trying my grandest to relocate my disturbed thoughts to the back of my head. However, I expeditiously apprehend this was futile. The flooding memories of the helpless blue macaw still vivid within my mind. I exhale in annoyance, battening my eyes as I did so, deep in thought.

_"Why would my father do this to an animal of his own species?"_ I asked myself, intrigued on the sudden topic._ "Why must there be a punishment for crossing the tribal borders?"_ I was so deep in thought that I didn't sense the presence flanking me.

_"Luna?"_ A soft spoken voice sounded politely from afar. I expose my eyes, surveying my surroundings for the source of the familiar voice. I groggily focus towards the entryway, a silhouetted figure stood idle covered within the shadows. The familiar voice belonged to my father's and I instantly ignored him,_ "Luna, Honey, listen?"_ Felipe began contently, _"I'm sorry for the way I acted out their."_ His offering of remorse was sincere. However, I chose to ignore it, _"I didn't mean it."_

_"What are you going to do with him?"_ I ask bluntly ignoring his pleas of forgiveness. I stared at the floor beneath me, to angry to look up.

_"We are locking him up."_ He answered, _"Imprisoning him."_ He articulated further.

_"Why?"_ I ask briefly, knowing the answer.

_"He broke the rul-"_ I instantly erupted, a bomb going off within me. Thus I unloaded my anger in the form of words.

_"Stop with the damn rules, Dad!"_ I cry, hoisting myself up, _"He didn't mean to break the rules."_ I insisted, believing this to be true.

_"Rules are what run this society."_ His tone darkened slightly, _"Without them we'd be enveloped in chaos!"_ He profusely spat with each syllable,_ "And what makes you think he didn't mean to break the rules?"_ To this, I fell silent, incapable of answering his snide question.

_"Let him go!"_ I command insignificantly. However, he remained the same triumphant pose he held earlier. He intertwines his wings across his chest tuft, producing a look of hatred. He fell silent, pondering his own comment of destruction.

_"You're just like your mother."_ He spat, _"So damn persistent. It's what got her killed!"_ His words project through me like a piercing missile, potentially wounding me. I unveil my eyes to their fullest, my beak hanging agape to accompany a stunned expression. Mere shock coursed through my entire anatomy, inner rage building up within me. I silently watch as a sole tear trails down my father's rage filled face.

_"How could you?!"_ I spat with deadly venom warped within my words._ "You know mother would do anything for you. How dare you criticize her!"_ I spat, boldly stepping towards him. _"Get out!" _I command, fueled by my inner rage.

_"Luna, I-"_ He sniffed.

**"Get out!"** I repeated with enough audacity to alert the entire tribe. I thrust him towards the entrance with enough power to knock him off his talons.

I blind myself of his troubling presence, shunning him completely. The sounds of muffled crying filled the room. I heard him flee the hallow mere seconds after I instructed him to do so.

It was then that I was all alone within the hallow. To fade away from society and indulge upon joyous solitude. I desperately try to overcome the raging tears that slipped forth from my tear ducts. However, It was inevitable, for he had broken me from within. I returned to my inner unorganized thoughts.

It's weird, my mind kept darting back to that azure macaw from earlier. It was almost as if his mere image was burned within my retina, I couldn't get rid of him. The light noises of the macaw's suffering to accompany the image, brought me close to insanity. I cringe at the mere thought, I couldn't take this anymore. I doubtfully decided upon rescuing this injured macaw and nursing him back to perfect health. Though it seems like a fatal risky plan of action, I didn't care.

_"This isn't right."_ I muttered under my breath, _"I must stop this war."_

With that, I flew.

* * *

**There's the second chapter for you all. I always like to keep you captivated by ending with cliff hangers. It's enjoyable really. Anyways, if you could, please leave a review telling me how I did. It motivates me to produce more chapters quicker! **

** I**

** I**

** V**


End file.
